


Tsukiishi to Onyx (Moonstone and Onyx)

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko





	Tsukiishi to Onyx (Moonstone and Onyx)

 

   

Jewel Senshi

Part 3: Tsukiishi to Onyx (Moonstone and Onyx)

 

            In the room, an alarm clock buzzes. A young woman sleeps blissfully unaware of the clock's incessant buzzing. A silver cat sleeps on the bed with his mistress equally ignorant of the time.

            In another room, another young woman is getting ready for school.. She goes to her closet and picks out a short black dress. She knows she ought to wear her uniform, but she doesn't think blue was her color. Black was. She goes to the bathroom down the hall and thinks to herself <De's oversleeping again. Got to do something about those two. Chang's as bad as she is.> She returned to her room and started to get dressed. <I really should wake her. Nah, I'll let her sleep and then watch her squirm. She's so much more fun than school anyway.> she smiled a wicked little smile and finished dressing. The clock had finally stopped its buzzing, but not because its owner had awoken. She was sure her housemate was still cruising in dreamland.

            She crossed to her door and burst in "Hey Deana! Time to get up girl."

            "Aw, ma. Jus' five more minutes." said the bed.

            She was tempted to let her have her five minutes but, she knew how much her friend LOOOOVED detention. So she tiptoed over to the bed and put her head near her ear.

            "De sweetie, WAKE UP!!!!!"  she yelled at the top of her lungs.

            "GAAAAH! For crying out loud Mara! Watcha tryin' to do? Kill me?" Deana Tsukino said as she managed to make it down from the ceiling. Chang-O, her cat, however, was still stuck there.  He glared at Mara and hissed.

            "Well excuse me, Mr. I'd-rather-sleep-than-help-my-mistress-graduate-school." Mara shot back.

            "Oh no, look at the time! I'm gonna be late, again! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" (this sound familiar folks?)

            "Relax De, we'll make it to school on time. What'd you ever do without me?" Mara affectionately patted her friend's shoulder. "Come on let's get you dressed."

            Deana watched as her best friend riffled through her closet until she found what she wanted. "Here this should do." she held up a pale blue skirt and white blouse.

            "Mara, you're not wearing your uniform! Don't we have school today?" De asked just noticing her friend's dress. Mara Jade loved to shock people and she was good at it. She also loved to tease her friends, but De was the one who she loved to tease most. De wondered why she hadn't snagged a boyfriend yet. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty. Mara was pretty enough for any boy, that is what De told her constantly. She had long black hair and blue on blue eyes. Not a speck of white or black in them. She was also rather pale.

            Mara was definitely a strange one. She always wore black, whenever she could get away with it, and was into tarot cards and astrology. But she didn't think it was her interests that scared the boys away, she believed it was because of her eyes, though she  never told anyone, not even De, her best friend.

            "Duh, De. You know, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes." Mara teased.

            "But you'll get detention if you don't wear it.."

            "Really De, as if I care. I'm not going to wear it today and neither or you going to wear yours."

            "But Mara-"

            "No buts kiddo. We're going to get you a boyfriend and its not by wearing that rag. It really doesn't suit you. This does." she tossed the skirt and blouse at her. "Now get dressed or we'll really be late."

            "AAAAH Look at the time! Gotta get dressed! Ok, now the hair." she got dressed and fixed her hair all under a minute.

            "Must you wear your hair like that?" Mara said as she watched her friend put her palest blue hair into what looked like pigtails with crescent moons on the top.

            "But, I like this style." was all she could say to defend herself.

            "Ayah! We've really got to do something with that hair."

            "Oh no you don't! You're not touching my hair. Remember what happened to Chang? It took him months for his fur to turn back to normal!"

            "All right, all right. I was just kidding." she couldn't stop laughing remembering when she had tried to dye Chang's gold crescent moon silver and wound up turning it green. "Cm'on. Let's get something to eat before it gets too late." At the mention of food, Deana stopped sulking and immediately dashed down stairs to the kitchen, leaving her friend and cat in a cloud of dust.

            "Oh boy. What have we gotten ourselves into, Chang?" she asked the cat, who had finally gotten off the ceiling.

            "Meoowow."

            "I don't know either."

            "Oh well, better get down there before she cleans out the fridge. C'mon dude." Mara went down to join her friend.

 

            She was happily eating a large stack of microwave pancakes in a sea of syrup. Mara couldn't help but smile. De sure loved to eat. She envied her friend. She could eat all she wanted and then some and never gain a pound. She wished she knew her secret.

            She had met Deana Tsukino at the local orphanage. Both had been orphaned at an early age so neither knew their parents. Both had become close friends ever since she came to the orphanage. Now that both were at legal age, they were allowed to live in a home of their own. They had decided that since they were both such good friends, they would share a house instead of having to pay for two.

            De really looked good in the outfit she picked for her. The color of her skirt was an exactly match of her hair and eyes. <It's a damn shame she's so clutzy and she's a ditz sometimes. She really is something.>Mara thought to herself.

 

            A street in Tokyo. Late Afternoon. Two girls are walking discussing the day's events. One in a short black dress, the other in a pale blue skirt and white blouse.

            "I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this. I told you we'd get in trouble." said the one in the skirt.

            "Yeah, well at least we got a couple of the guys to notice us. That Haruka sure is cute. I'm so jealous I can't believe he asked you on a date." said the other.

            "Neither can I. But he's not really my type, Mara."

            "Oh come on De. What's not to like? He's a great athlete, has a waaaay cool car and is so gosh darn cute!"

            "I don't know Mara. There's something about him that just turns me off. I can't put my finger on it. Anyway, I kinda like Justin." she said blushing a little.

            "Yeah, I guess he's ok. Hey, I've got an idea! Wanna trade guys?"

            "Sure, what are friends for?" De said giggling. "Hey! wanna see a movie?"

            "I don't know De. I'd rather see if that cutie Andrew's working at the arcade today."

            "Still after him, huh? Mara you know he's already taken!"

            "Yeah, but a gal's gotta keep her hopes up doesn't she?"

            Then girls went into the Crown Game Center in search of Andrew.

 

            Nearby a youma is draining the energy of customers of a local manga and anime store. From the shadows a woman laughs, gathering the energy into a blue crystal.

            <Now that Zoey's keeping those Sailor Brats busy with the Rainbow Crystals, I can get all the energy Beryl wants and probably get a promotion or two as well.> Azurite thought enjoying herself immensely.

            "Hey! What's going on in here?" said a girl with long black hair.

            "I don't know. Maybe it's some kinda show. You know, for some new anime or manga." said another with long pale blue hair.

            "I don't think so, De. Something's telling me this ain't no show. Let's book it." said the raven haired girl.

            "I agree Mara. We're getting out of here!" said the one named De.

            "You ain't going anywhere girlies. Said the youma. The youma looked like a bad imitation of Psychlocke of the X-Men. A purplish red beam shot out from her head and froze the girls in their tracks.

            "AAAAAAAH! I don't wanna die!  I've gotta be an actress!" screamed De.

            "I don't know who you are, but you X-reject are messing with the wrong otaku." said Mara. She struggled against the forcefield, managing to move a few steps forward before collapsing.

 

            Another part of town. At an old Victorian mansion, a man, a girl, a young woman, and a cat are at a meeting.

            "So you think Beryl will still send someone to collect energy, Nephrite?" said the cat.

            "Yes, even though Zoisite's out searching for the Rainbow Crystals, Beryl still needs energy to release Queen Metallia." said the man.

            "Any ideas who she could've sent dear?" the woman asked. The girl gave her a not too friendly look. She still didn't trust her. "Sorry Naru. I keep forgetting who he really likes." Naru blushed.

            "I have no idea. I don't know who's next in line after Kunzite dies." he said.

            "Or gets punished. Remember Jadeite." said the cat. Nephrite's face saddened at the mention of his friend. "Sorry, Nephrite. I didn't know you're still mourning him."

            "It's all right, Hecate. I just miss him that's all." he said.

            "Maybe there's a way we can rescue him. You said he was put asleep forever right?" said Naru.

            "I'm sorry Naru, but there's no way we could." he said.

            "And if we could, there's no way we'd be able to break him out of the ice crystal he's in." added the woman.

            Naru's face saddened. She so wanted to help the one person she loved more than her mother. "It was a good suggestion though." said Hecate laying a paw on her lap.           

            All of a sudden, the woman felt a shiver run down her spine. She tried to shake if off.

            "Opal, what is it?" asked Nephrite concerned for his former lieutenant and friend.          

            "I don't know. I just got this bad feeling all of a sudden. Like there's something wrong." she said.

            "I feel it too." said Naru.

            "Do you think it's the Dark Kingdom?" Nephrite asked Hecate.

            "Absolutely. Girls transform! We've got work to do!" said Hecate leaping off Opal's lap rushing toward the door.

            "Wait! I'm coming too." said Nephrite. Even though Naru was a senshi, he still felt he'd ought to protect her. Plus he wished to atone for his sins.

            "Oh thank you, Nephrite! I'm honored you'd want to fight with me." Naru said exuberantly, blushing.

            "Yeah, I'm glad too. We might need some back up. Ok gang, let's roll." said Opal.         She held up her hand and said, "Opal Power, make up!" the opal in her ring began to glow brightly wrapping her in its light.

            "Amber Power, make up!" said Naru, her ring following suit.

            Two seconds later, the young woman and girl were replaced by two young girls in sailor suits.

            "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." said Nephrite, still not over the initial shock Naru'd given him when she told him about her new found powers.

            "Believe me you won't son." said Hecate. "I still can't believe it myself."

            "Let's go guys, the more time we waste, the more energy that bitch Beryl gets." said Sailor Opal.

            "In a sec, Opal." said Sailor Amber. She went over to Nephrite and kissed him.            

            All were unable to move for a few seconds then Nephrite finally regained his speech. "Naru, what was that for?" he asked.

            "Luck." she said blushing again. Opal felt yet another dagger pierce her heart. She still could not let him go.

            <Opal, if you want to survive, you've got to let him go. Can't let this distract you in a battle, girl. It could mean your life or theirs> she said to herself turning away from to two lovers. "C'mon you two let's get going."

            "Right." they said and left to find what was causing the bad vibes.

 

            The Jewel Senshi and the former Dark Kingdom general reached the manga store just as the youma was draining Deana.

            "Oh no. Looks like we're too late.." said Sailor Amber.

            "C'mon Amber. Don't give up on us now." Sailor Opal said. "We've got to help these people."

            "Who? Sailor Senshi!" said the youma. "Die Sailor Brats!" she clenched her fist and a knife materialized in her hand.

            "Hello Hyzen. Still picking on children, huh?"

            "Hunh? Oh it's you. What do you want traitor?" she glared at the former general. Hyzen was like a snake ready to strike at any second. She never let her guard down for a moment.

            "Hyzen, please stop this. What Beryl's doing is wrong. Join us, we could use your help." Nephrite pleaded.

            "This human of yours really did a number on you. She must be really something to make you betray us, Nephrite."

            "She is." Sailor Amber blushed. Fortunately for her, the youma wasn't paying attention to her or her fellow senshi. "Will you join us?"

            "Not on your life, traitor. I've got a good thing going here." She ran at the general, ready to strike.

            "Nephrite!" Amber screamed. "That does it sister! You mess with my boyfriend you mess with me!"

            "Oh so you're the one. I should have known he'd fall for some slut in a miniskirt." Hyzen said turning  towards Amber now.

            Amber was positively livid at that remark. "On behalf of the Amber gemstone, I'll punish you!"

            "On behalf of the prism Opal, you're dead meat!" added Sailor Opal.

            "You too Opalite? Such a pity you were one of Jadeite's finest." Hyzen got ready to strike Amber and her former comrade.

            "Oh no you don't!" said Amber. She raised her hand. "Amber...GLUE!" The sticky substance shot toward the youma. Hyzen leapt out of the way, somersaulting in mid air.

            "Very nice." said Opal. "My turn. Opal...TSUNAMI!" The wave of water stopped inches in front of her intended target. Somehow Hyzen was able to raise a protective shield.

            "Impressive. My turn now, traitor." Opal barely managed to escape Hyzen's deadly blade. Unfortunately, she did not see the case behind her and hit her head.

            "Opal!" Nephrite and Amber said. They rushed to help their friend.

            "I'm ok. Just had a bunch of anime fell on my head." she said then collapsed.

            "Oh no. Opal!" said Amber. She was beginning to like the young woman. She wasn't about to let her new friend die. "Opal! Can you hear me? Say something!"

            Nephrite felt for her pulse. "She'll be ok. She's just knocked out."

            "I'll make you pay for what you've done to my friend!" Amber said. "Amber.." she never finished her attack. One of Hyzen's knives was sticking in her shoulder.

            "Naru!" Nephrite rushed at Hyzen knocking her off her feet. Hyzen immediately rolled out from under him. He lay unconscious on the floor.

            "Nephrite! What you do to him you bitch?!" Naru ran to his side. "Nephrite answer me! Nephrite!" Naru desperately tried to wake him, ignoring the danger behind her.

            "Ha Ha! You won't be able to wake him for hours kid. By then it'll be too late anyway." Hzyen snickered. She was about to stab her when a woman with green hair in a grey uniform with blue trimming stepped from the shadows.

            "Belay that Hyzen. Queen Beryl wants these Sailor Senshi alive."

            "Yes lady Azurite." she said. She put away her knife and put her hand at the base of Naru's neck. Naru instantly fell unconscious never knowing what hit her.

            "Excellent work, Hyzen. You've actually captured two Sailor Senshi and a traitor something the other idiots never could."

            "Thank you, my lady. I always try to do my best."

            "As soon as you finish collecting the energy of these pathetic humans, bring the senshi and Nephrite to my quarters." Azurite vanished in a burst of flames.

            Hyzen returned to sucking out the energy of her two latest victims Mara and Deana. She did not notice a small silver cat slink its way into the store.

 

            "Oh no. Mara. Deana. I've got to do something." said the silver cat to himself.

            "ARRRGH! I can't see!" said the youma in pain. A blinding white light shot from Deana's forehead. Chang-O closed his eyes waiting for the light to dissipate.

            When it finally did, a crescent moon was glowing on the girl's forehead. Next to her, Mara's symbol was glowing as well. "The Moon symbol! And Saturn's too! I knew these girls were special. I did the right thing leaving the orphanage with them after all. What luck two senshi for the price of one. Wonder how Hec's doing. Haven't seen her for ages." he said.

            Chang checked the situation again. Hyzen was temporally blinded and knocked out by the bright light. He leapt onto Deana's chest and licked her face. "Deana, wake up. C'mon you can do it girl."

            "Hmm, just a few more minutes ma." It was amazing how she always said that when she never had a mother or a father. Chang wondered where she picked up that habit from. He got off her chest and crept to her ear just like Mara did almost every day, took a deep breath and then at the top of his little feline lungs said,

            "DEANA! WAKE UP!"

            She leapt up and screamed."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! For crying out loud Mara! One of these days I'm going to kill you! Oh!" she gasped as she saw her friend lying on the floor. She then remembered what happened. "Oh god. I've got to get the cops! Hey Mara, c'mon! Wake up!" she was frantic. She started to wail when she couldn't get her friend to wake up.

            "Ahem." said a  male voice.

           "Oh thank god! You've gotta help my friend! She won't wake up!" Overjoyed, Deana looked around for her rescuer. "Huh? Where'd you go? Hey come back!" before she could start bawling, her cat Chang-O stepped in front of her and looked at her right in the face.

            "Calm down, Deana. Everything's going to be ok. Now just listen to me."

            "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My cat's talking! Get away from me! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Deana ran towards the door. Chang ran in front of her tripping the panicking girl.

            "Now. You're going to listen to me and you're going to pay attention. Understood?" the cat said staring her in the eyes.

            "Hmm-hmm."

            "Good."

            "Hey De what's going on?" Mara said rubbing her bruised head.

            "I'm glad you're awake. Now I won't have to repeat myself." said the Chang.

            "Is it me, or did your cat just talk, De?"

            "Um, yeah."

            "Listen you girls have got to stop that youma and help the other senshi." he said.

            "But Chang, how are we supposed to do that? I can't do it! I can't!" De whined.

            "She's right. You saw what happened to us." Mara said.

            "Well, we've got to fix that now don't we?" he said smiling doing a back flip, creating two rings. One had a square onyx stone set into it and the other had a moonstone flanked by two silver crescent moons. "Mara, the onyx ring is for you and the other is for you, Deana."

            "Oh wow! I just loooove presents! Especially jewelry! Hey Mara whatcha think?" she said spinning around whipping Mara and Chang with her pigtails.

            "They're real nice and all, but how are a couple of rings going to help us fight that thing? What are they supposed to do? Blind her to death?"

            "I'll show you. Say Onyx Power, make up! Mara. And Deana...." Deana was striking modeling poses admiring her new ring. "DEANA!!!!! WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH THAT THING AND PAY ATTENTION!!!!!" he bellowed.

            "Oops! Sorry, Chang." she giggled as she went over to her 'pet.'

            "You Deana are to say "Moon Power, make up!"

            "Oookay. But what that's supposed to mean?" she said.

            "Just say it already." he said getting more than just a bit peeved. <Why did she have to be such a ditz.> he thought.

            "Onyx Power, make up!" said  Mara.

            "Uh, um, Moon Power, make up!" said Deana.

            The girls' rings glowed brightly bathing them in their energy. Their clothes melted to only to be replaced seconds later by their uniforms.

            Sailor Onyx's was completely black with silver trimming. Her bow, skirt, tiara, and choker were studded with an onyx. She wore black gogo boots, but no gloves.

            Sailor Moonstone was dressed in a white outfit with pale blue trimming that matched her hair and eyes. Her boots were pale blue with white trim and her gloves were reversed. White with pale blue trimming. She had white jewels in her crescent shaped ponytails and a crescent moon shaped moonstone on her choker. Her front bow and skirt also had a moonstone and were a pale blue.

            "Oh wow! I'm Sailor Moon! Hee Hee!" she giggled. "On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you! How was that? Can I act or can I act!"

            A sweatdrop appeared over Onyx's and Chang's heads. "Why me?" he said.

            "Don't tell me. We're Sailor Senshi right?"

            "Right, Onyx." said Chang.

            "Who?" asked Moonstone.

            "Deana. Listen I'm going to say this only once so pay attention. Mara is Sailor Onyx and you are Sailor Moonstone. Now go out there and defeat that youma!"

            "Whoa. Hold it a sec, kitty. You really mean it don't you. This is isn't a dream right?" said Onyx.

            "I'm afraid so Onyx."

            "Hey I wanna play Sailor Moon, not be Sailor Moon!"

            "You dummy! You're not Sailor Moon, De. You weren't paying attention. Again."

            "She's right, Deana."

            "Why thank you Chang," Onyx smiled.

            "My pleasure."  he did a mock bow. "Now will you two get out there and fight!!!!"

            "Y-y-yes sir!" they both said.

            Meanwhile Hyzen woke up from her little nap. "Hey where'd you come from? Oh well, never mind. There'll be just a few more senshi to giftwrap for Beryl." she said.

            "Who?" asked Deana.

            "Watch it Moonstone!" said Onyx and pushed her out of the way as Hyzen lunged at her.

            "Hey be careful Mar- Onyx! You almost made me sprain my ankle."

            "You'll get more than a sprained ankle, Sailor Moon!" said the youma.

            "Let me handle this, Moonstone. Onyx..." Sailor Onyx cupped her hands together and a tiny black ball formed. "...Night..." The ball began to grow and grow. "FALL!!!" she threw the ball up towards the ceiling and it burst enveloping the store in pitch blackness.

            "Hey! Who turned off the lights?" said Hyzen unable to tell right from left.

            "WAAAAAH! Onyx, where are you? I can't see a thing!" wailed Moonstone.

            "Relax, De. I'm right next to you. Do something. I don't know how long this'll last."

            "Like what?"

            "I dunno. Anything."

            "Ok. Hmm. Let's see, I've got it." she reached up to her head and hoped she was touching the right thing. "Moon Beam....SHINE!" she removed her hand from her tiara and a blinding white beam shot from the jewel. The store was once again lit and all were able to see. All that is except for Hyzen.

            "AAAAAAARG! Not a again!" she said as the beam burned her eyes.

            "Destroy her now, Sailor Moonstone!" said Chang.

            "I don't know how!" she wailed. "Can't you do it Onyx?"

            "I don't think I have anything powerful enough. You'd better do it."

            "All right I'll try. Here goes. Moon..." she grasped the moonstone in her skirt between her thumb and forefinger and removed it. "...Discus..." the jewel began to grow and flatten out until it turned in a frisbee. "MAGIC!!!!!!!!!" she threw the jewel frisbee at the youma.

           Hyzen put up her shield but the frisbee shattered it and hit her in the stomach. "Ugnh. You got a lucky shot kid. Ugnh. It...won't...happen....aga...." she crumbled to dust as the frisbee returned to its mistress and reset itself in her skirt.

            "Whoa! That's some frisbee." said Onyx.

            "Yeah. I guess. I totally wasted that bitch. I can't believe I did that. Watch out Sailor Moon 'cause here I come. Hee. Hee." she giggled.

            "Oh brother," said Onyx and Chang.

            Once the youma was destroyed, the people and other senshi began to recover their stolen energy. Onyx went over to the senshi to see if they needed help while Chang and Moonstone checked on the customers.

            "You guys ok?" Onyx asked.

            "Yeah. I'm fine. Who are you?" asked Sailor Opal.

            "A Sailor Senshi like you."

            "A Planet or Jewel Senshi?" asked Nephrite.

            "A Jewel Senshi I guess, since my name's Onyx."

            "You're a senshi? But your outfit's black." said Sailor Amber.

            "Yeah. So?"

            "Our outfits are white and yours isn't."

            "I don't think she's from the Dark kingdom, Amber. She wouldn't be talking to us if she was." said Nephrite.

            "Thanks. I think." said Onyx. "I think introductions are in order. I'm Sailor Onyx. My Sailor Moon look-alike friend over there is Sailor Moonstone and the cat's Chang-O." she said gesturing to her friends.

            "Sailor Opal." said Opal.

            "I'm Amber. Pleased to meet you." said Amber.

            "Nephrite." he said.

            Chang-O and Moonstone walked over to the senshi once they were satisfied the people were going to be all right.

            "Glad to see you're ok ladies." said Chang.

            "Wow! Another talking cat." said Amber.

            "What do you mean 'another' talking cat?!!!" both Chang and Moonstone asked.

            "My cat, uh guardian, Hecate talks. I guess you're like her."

            "Hecate! You know Hecate?!" Chang asked.

            "She's the one who gave us our powers." said Amber.

            "Where is she? I don't see her?" he said.

            "Hey! That's right! Where is she, Opal?" Amber asked.

            "She didn't come with us. I wonder why." Opal said. "I guess she's still back at the mansion.

            "Well we can't stay here. They're beginning to wake up." said Nephrite.

            "Wait. How will we know where to find you?" asked Onyx.

            Sailor Amber pulled Nephrite closer to her and whispered in his ear. "Why didn't I think of that?" he said. He turned to the new senshi and their cat guardian. "May I suggest we go to my house to talk things over?"

            "Sounds ok to me. Chang?" Onyx asked the cat.

            "I don't see any harm in going with them. We're all  senshi  here." he said.

            "Oooooooh. Are we going to have a senshi party?" said Moonstone. "I loooooove parties."

            A sweatdrop appeared on Onyx's head. "You'll have to excuse her. She's a Cancer and you know how they get."

            "Mara! Oops!" she face faulted when she said her friend's name.

            "It's ok. We're friends aren't we?" said Amber. "My real name's Naru."

            "Mine's Deana, but  you can call me De." said Moonstone.

            "Mine's the same either way." said Opal. De gave her a perplexed look. "I'm Opalite, but everyone just calls me Opal, so its the same either way."

            "Now that we both know who we all are, we've better get going."

            "Yes I agree, Chang-O. Come I'll drive you to my mansion."

            "Just call me Chang. They do."

            "Wow! You've got a mansion?" said De. "Oooooooooh I wanna go. C'mon Mara let's go!" she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her out the door reverting back to their street clothes. The other senshi (Neffy excluded) did the same.

            "Oh wow! He's got a Ferrari!" said De outside the store.

 

            "Oh no!" said De.

            "What is it?" asked Naru.

            "I forgot to check if they had Slayers Next and the Ronin Warriors toys! Waaaaaaaaaah!" Mara  and Chang sighed. Naru just smiled.

            "What are you smiling for?" asked the cat.

            "She reminds me of my best friend Usagi. She's the same way" she'd been glad to have new friends who had just discovered their powers like her.

            They were driving towards Nephrite's mansion and were enjoying the ride immensely. That is Naru, Mara, Deana, and Nephrite were. Opal and Chang had their eyes closed most of the time because Nephrite was driving way too fast for their liking.

            "Whoa! That's your place?" said Mara.

            "Hmm-hmm." said Nephrite. as they drove up to an old Victorian house.

 

            Once everyone had gotten out of the car and settled themselves in the living room, Hecate came down the stairs.

            "Nephrite? Senshi is that you? I heard voices." her jaw dropped when she saw her brother comfortably sitting on Deana's lap.

            "Hiya sis. How've you been?" he said.

            "Chang?! Is that really you?" she said leaping up on Naru's lap.

            "It sure is. I've missed you onesama."

            "You know each other?!" said Opal, Deana, and Naru.

            "Chang-O is my little brother." said Hecate. "We were separated when we were sent here to this time."

            "Now were back together." he said giving his sister a lick.

            "I assume these other girls are senshi too or you wouldn't be talking, Chang."

            "Oh, stupid me. Where are my manners. Hec, this is Sailor Moonstone and Sailor Onyx."

            "Moonstone!? You found Moonstone?!" she said.

            "Yep. I've been with her and Onyx since they were kids and never knew it till today."

            "I don't believe it. You? You found two senshi in one day?" she said unable to believe her brother's luck.

            "How about you sis. How many senshi did you find?"

            "Only Amber and Opal, I'm afraid."

            "So the others are still out there huh?"

            "Excuse me, but what's the big fuss about Chang finding Deana?" said Mara.

            "Oh I'm sorry. Now you know we're related. We've both got lousy manners." said Hecate blushing a little. "I'm Hecate Sailor Opal's guardian. The reason why Moonstone's important is that she could be the Moon Princess."

            "Moon Princess?" said the senshi and Nephrite.

            "Yes. She could be Queen Serenity's daughter."

            "I don't think I'm this princess. I mean couldn't Sailor Moon be her? She is from the moon too isn't she? What?" Mara and Chang's jaws were on the floor.

            "Did I just hear you say something intelligent?" said Mara.

            "Just because I act like a ditz sometimes doesn't mean I can't be smart too, Mara."

            "Sorry, De. Just a little surprised that's all."

            "That's ok." She smiled.

            "It never occurred to me that Sailor Moon might be the princess. I'll have to ask Central about this." said Hecate.

            "Central! It's still online?" asked Chang.

            "What's Central?" asked Mara and De.

            "Looks like I'll have to give my history lesson again." said Hecate.

            "This could be a while. I'll get us something to eat." said Opal.

            "Ooooh I'll help!" said De. "Hey Chang! get off!" she pulled and pulled but the cat would not let go of her skirt.

            "You're staying here and going to listen to what onesama has to say." he said.

            "Hey no fair! I'm hungry! Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

            "Yep she's definitely Usagi." said Naru.

            Nephrite laughed. He remembered Naru's friend all too well. Soon they were all laughing except De who started crying.

 

(a history lesson and several snacks later)

            "Um, Deana, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." said Naru.

            "What is it, Naru?"

            "What's your last name?"

            "Tsukino."

            "No way. It can't be! This is way weird! My friend Usagi's last name is Tsukino."

            "NO!"

            "Yes. Isn't this the weirdest?!"

            The girls were once again braving a trip in Nephrite's car and were driving towards Tokyo.

            "You know what Naru? I think we're going to be great friends." said De. "How about you Mara? What do you think?"

            "I think you're right, De. There's definitely a chance for you two. If she can be best friends with a girl like this Usagi, then she'll definitely like you." she said smiling. "Hey Nephrite! Our house is coming up so slow down will ya!"

            "No problem, Mara." he said from the driver's seat.

            "What school you go to, Naru?" asked Mara.

            "I go to Juban High School." she said.

            "Really? That's our school!" said De.

            "Cool! You can have lunch with Usagi and me."

            "Count me out. One Deana Tsukino is enough. I don't think I could handle two." Mara teased.

            "Mara!" said De.

            "Just kiddin', De. I've got plans."

            "What kind of plans?" asked Naru.

            "She's got her eye on a guy." said De.

            "Oh who?" asked Naru.

            "Haruka Ten'ou."

            "Haruka?! But he's -"

            "Here's our house, Nephrite." said Mara. "Thanks for the lift." she said giving him a kiss.

            "Mara! You flirt! He's already taken!" said De. Both girls waved goodbye to their friends and started for their home.

            "See ya at school, Naru!" De called from the door.

 

            "Alone at last." he said.

            "Yep." said Naru blushing.

            "Naru, there's still some time left before your mother comes home from the store. Would you like to go and have a chocolate parfait with me?"

            "You mean go on a date? With you?"

            "Sure. Why not."

            "Oh Nephrite!" she said hugging him and causing the car to swerve.

            "Um, Naru, could you do that when I'm not driving."

            "Ooops sorry Nephrite. I forgot."

            "It's all right. I know how much you've wanted to do this." he said putting his arm around her. Naru closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace.

 

 


End file.
